


Traded

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin finds out about Alex leaving Portland and going to Orlando.</p>
<p>Tobin  looked into the blue eyes that she loved the most “I trusted you. But it’s always the same”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traded

Tobin saw it in some soccer page. She had thought about it, but she didn’t believe that it could actually happen. 

She was in the room that she shared with Alex, in bed waiting for the striker to arrive home; it was late, but she couldn’t wait until the next morning. 

She didn’t realize when she fell asleep, just woke up when she felt some arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and a soft kiss in her neck. For a second she almost turns around and kisses Alex, forgetting about the reason she had been trying to be awake for.

“Did you even think about telling me?” It was a whisper, and Alex could hear the pain in Tobin’s voice; it was not anger, it was pain and that broked her heart. She knew what the midfielder was talking about, and honestly, she didn’t have an answer; did she really think about telling her girlfriend? 

“I think I have my answer, right?” Tobin knew her so damn well.

“Tobs… I… of course I was going to tell you…” 

“When Alex?” The oldest girl turned around facing the striker, with watery eyes and shaky voice she continued “A day before leaving? Just if I found you packing your stuff?”

“Of course not! Tobin I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t Tobin-I’m-sorry me, Alex. answer my question. When?”

“Soon… Before leaving… I just didn’t know how… I’m sorry you had to find out” Toin sighed and sat on the bed without looking at Alex.

“You are going with him, aren’t you?”

“It’s… not what you think”

“Oh, no? What is it then?” Alex did what Tobin did and sat on the bed too, facing the midfielder who was still looking away.

“People have been talking… about… us”

“People… right” Tobin chuckled in disbelief

“What was that, Tobs?”

“It’s always about people and press and fans. That is always in the first place for you, and you promised it would’t be like that anymore” This time she looked into the blue eyes that she loved the most “I trusted you. But it’s always the same”

The midfielder stood up and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll sleep in the couch tonight”

“Tobin, don’t do this”

“No, you don’t do this Alex. You have to stop it. I know you need the media and the people to see the perfect role model on you, with a happy life and a husband, not you with Tobin Heath the midfielder. But I’m tired of being just in the shadows, hiding. I’m not asking you to go and do a press conference telling everybody about our relationship, all that I’m asking for is a little bit of you trying to understand me, and to stop putting a hundred things in first place before me. But it seems like that it’s so difficult for you”

“I don’t do that… I love you, you are everything for me and…”

“Alex, stop. Don’t even… Just go, okay? Go to Orlando, go with him. Show them what they want. I’m done” She went out of the room, leaving Alex crying by herself.

“She’s done” Alex quietly said to herself and lay down in the bed. It felt cold without Tobin arms around her, and for a second she considered going down stairs so she could fix everything, but she knew there was nothing she could do. she had hurt Tobin, she had already sign with Orlando and she had already told Servando that she would arrive in a couple of days.

She had nothing good to say, because in that moment she realized that Tobin was right and there was no turning back.

She fucked up everything, she lost the person that she loved the most; she broke Tobin’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kuddos ;) thanks for reading


End file.
